


Presents by Talkjive [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Presents by TalkjiveSwingin' Santa Finland.





	Presents by Talkjive [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333932) by Talkjive. 



> originally posted in 2010

**Title** : Presents

 **Author** : Talkjive

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hetalia

 **Pairings** : Sweden/Finland, implied Sweden/Latvia

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Swingin' Santa Finland.

 **Text** : [here ](http://community.livejournal.com/hetalia/5460368.html)

 **Length** : 0:0:1:36

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Presents%20by%20talkjive.mp3) 


End file.
